


Opps!... I Did It Again

by XMadamRoseX



Series: Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, College, Drunk Yuuri is Slut Yuuri, Five Plus One, Humor, M/M, Yuri!!! on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Five times Phichit watched Yuuri make drunken life choices and reminded him of them the next morning and the One time Yuuri got his revenge.





	Opps!... I Did It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> This almost didn't get wrote! But I started brain storming in chat and it suddenly had to be wrote. 2 hours later and this is what you have. 
> 
> Song: [ Opps! I did it again- Britney Spears (2001) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEsqGOHo0nI)
> 
> I gift this to Francowitch since she fed the damn muse at 7pm at night and nearly forced me into writing this.

 

The first time Phichit saw Yuuri drunk was a cluster fuck of epic proportions. He had just moved into their shared dorm room. Yuuri had been in the US for 2 years and according to most of his new rink mates had hardly left his dorm room, outside of practice. That just wasn’t how Phichit worked. He needed the distractions from skating and school. He remembered bursting into their small dorm apartment and throwing down his and Yuuri’s newly minted fake ID’s. “We are going out! Tonight! You are going to take a shot of something colorful with me.”

Yuri had looked at him and shook his head before running to his bedroom. “No thank you.”

Phichit had growled and threw his bedroom door open. “Yuuri! If you don’t go with me there is a chance I could be deported! I tend to either pick fights or fuck people when drunk… there really isn’t a in between.”

Yuuri looked at him panicked. “Then don’t drink… I don’t.”

That had perked Phichit’s attention and he smirked darkly. “I’m leaving in 30 mins. Either you are with me or you are explaining to Coach why I’m in jail.” Yuuri had not only met him but had on a tight pair of jeans and blue button up. “Oh, you clean up nice! I knew this though. Oh wait!” He pulled the grumbling Japanese man into the bathroom and turned the water on. “Here.” He pulled his gel out and wet Yuuri’s hair, combing it back. “ _Yet Bpet…._ You are hot…”

This proved to be a problem. Within the next hour, Yuuri was on the bar dancing. He had finished off a line of 5 shots, kissed the bartender and decided the bar was his dance floor and he was kicking ass at it. Only problem was the bartender’s boyfriend was ready to kill his very drunk roommate. Phichit was currently trying to calm the very large man down when Yuuri jumped into the arms of the bartender and kissed him again. “NO! Yuuri! Oh man.”

That was the first time they were kicked out of a bar for causing a scene. He had guided Yuuri back to the dorm and laid him in bed, wanting to kill the fellow skating. He was going to have the worst hang over in the morning and the bartender kept fucking calling Yuuri!

The following morning Phichit walked in with his laptop open to a music file. He sat down at Yuuri’s desk and pressed play.

**_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_ **

**_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_ **

**_I think I did it again_ **

**_I made you believe we're more than just friends_ **

**_Oh baby, it might seem like a crush_ **

**_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_ **

**_'Cause to lose all my senses_ **

**_That is just so typically me_ **

****

Yuuri shot straight up and screamed. “Phichit!?”

“Good Morning… would you like to know what you did last night?”

* * *

 

The next time they went out drinking Phichit was ready. They had both just finished finals and there was Frat party that Phichit had been invited to. Victor had cut his hair… Yuuri was not doing well. “Nope… we are going out… and you are not allowed Tequila this time.”

Yuuri tried to fight him again and failed again. Soon they found themselves at a house party full of horney college students, Yuuri had his hair pushed back again and a pair of very tight black pants on. Phichit didn’t know how he could look so hot without trying at all. It wasn’t 20 mins before Yuuri was doing a keg stand with perfect balance, much to many of the Frat brother’s delight. Phichit was in the process of flirting his way into the pants of a particularly stupid fuckboy, when he saw Yuuri making out with a man across the room. He shook his head figured he’d gather him later.

Hours later he saw Yuuri stumbled out down the stairs a pleasantly drunk look on his face. Ph…*hiccup* Chit. Have you met Mark?! His as the coolest room. It has lights all over the ceiling.” He looked at the blonde-haired man next to him with a smug smile. "You are really pretty. You have pretty blue eyes and your hair is so pretty. Not as pretty as this guy I like but pretty. Can I kiss you... I'm gonna kiss you..."

Phichit shook his head and pulled Yuuri to him. “I don’t get you.” He glared at Mark who laughed, before reaching in and kissing Yuuri and handing him back his phone.

Yuuri’s phone beeped with notifications the rest of the night. He knew this because Yuuri would not let him leave his bedroom. “Phiiiiiichit. Stay! I’ll let you touch my chest!” He grabbed Phichit’s hand and placed it on his firm pectoral muscle. Phichit had simply sighed and crawled into bed with his drunk friend.

The following morning Phichit felt like his head was going to fall out of his ears as he walked back into Yuuri’s room. Setting his coffee down and pulling out his phone. He queued the song and hit play.

**_Oops, I did it again_ **

**_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_ **

**_Oh baby, baby_ **

**_Oops, you think I'm in love_ **

**_That I'm sent from above_ **

**_I'm not that innocent_ **

 

Yuuri groaned and covered his head with his pillow. “Phichit… come on… what did I do!”

Phichit drank from his coffee as the song blared. “More like who… would you like to answer any of the many dick pics you’ve got this morning?”

* * *

 

Chris leaned sideways to Phichit. “He doesn’t drink much, does he?”

Phichit shook his head. “No, but when he does he makes it count. I’m Phichit, savior of Yuuri” He reached out and shook the hand of the Swiss skater. They were at NHK and Yuuri had just qualified for the Finale. He was currently kissing the Korean, who was equally drunk since he had not qualified.

Chris laughed “I’m Chris, Savior of drunk Victor.” They clinked their champagne and watched the room in different levels of drunk. He’d deal with Yuuri later, let him have a bit of fun before he drug him to his room.

That was until Chris offered to buy him a drink and he had noticed exactly how nice his eyes were. They had talked for hours before Phichit realized he had lost Yuuri. The Korean was missing too. He laughed and looked at Chris. “Well at least someone got lucky.”

Chris scooted closer to him. “Oh? Does that mean I don’t have a chance?”

Phichit blushed and leaned in close. “Fuck it!” He downed he most recent shot.

The following morning as he was sneaking out of Chris’ room he saw Seung Gil slinking his way out of Yuuri's room with his head low. Phichit shook his head and walked up to Yuuri’s room, using his second room key. It was a rule now that Phichit and Yuuri always had a key to their rooms.

Yuuri was butt naked on his bed, face down, with a pleasant smile on his sleeping face. He had a pillow held close and looked so peaceful. Phichit almost felt bad for ruining his calm. Almost.

He walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out an energy drink and sitting down on the bed next to his peaceful friend. He pulled his phone out and pulled up the well-used song. He placed the phone near Yuuri’s head and hit play.

**_Oops, I did it again to your heart_ **

**_Got lost in this game, oh baby_ **

**_Oops, you think that I'm sent from above_ **

**_I'm not that innocent_ **

**_Oops, I did it again_ **

**_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_ **

Yuuri kicked him out of the bed and rolled over. “I KNOW! PHICHIT! But have you seen his ass!”

Phichit stood up and picked up the glass of water on his night stand and poured it on a yelling Yuuri. “I have… and I had called dibs. You Jack Ass!”

* * *

 

“How can you be failing math?!” Phichit glared at Yuuri. “There is a joke in here somewhere… I won’t say it… but it’s there.”

Yuuri buried his head in his pillow. “Shut up! I don’t know! It’s been a busy year!” He had already drunk 5 beers and was starting to sway on his bed, before he had buried his face in his pillow. “Victor is dating a supermodel….”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “He’s not dating a supermodel. He was photographed with a model.” He knew the path Yuuri was heading down. “Why don’t we go watch TV in the lounge or something. Get your mind off it.”

Yuuri nodded and stood up shaky. “Phichit… you’re a good friend.”

Phichit shook his head. “I know.” He walked Yuuri out of the door and down the hall.

This was a bad idea. Yuuri was now hitting on the RA… their RA. He was going to get them kicked out of the room. They were going to have to live at the ice rink… and it was cold. Okay Phichit was drunk too and might not be thinking straight. Also, that girl was looking at him and he could so go there.

The next thing drunk Phichit knew, Yuuri was missing a shirt and was spinning around of the support pole. “Phichit! Come show them what you learned in that class!”

Phichit gasped and ran up to Yuuri. “What are you doing!”

Yuuri popped up to his feet and climbed on the pool table, a beer suddenly in his hand. “To Victor!” The room looked around confused with the very drunk Japanese man, but raised their glasses anyway. Phichit sighed and downed his beer.

Phichit sat up quickly and looked to his left where a very naked Yuuri laid. He looked at himself, he was naked… they were both naked. He thought back to the night before. There had been kissing and ripping of clothes. “Fuck…”

He glared at Yuuri and grabbed his phone. Grumbling as he pulled the song up.

**_You see my problem is this_ **

**_I'm dreaming away_ **

**_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_ **

**_I cry, watching the days_ **

**_Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_ **

**_But to lose all my senses_ **

**_That is just so typically me_ **

****

He dropped the phone on Yuuri’s ass as he startled awake. “Ow!” He rolled over and looked at Phichit. “Why are you naked!?”

“Why are you… and why does my back hurt? That’s a very impressive hickey on your throat, I’m proud of who ever left it.”

Yuuri’s face paled.

* * *

 

Yuuri was not doing well. The Grand Prix Finale had not gone well. He had not only come in 6th, but Victor had basically shunned him. Chris had also told Phichit that Yuuri had gotten very drunk at the banquet and was the life of the party. He could only imagine what had happen.

“Okay! Drinks! I’m heading to Worlds, you are heading home. We are drinking. You’re gonna do something stupid, I’m gonna fix it. We’re gonna laugh about this in 20 years. Get Up Now!” He had barged into Yuuri’s room and was ripping the blanket off his bed.

Only Yuuri was not alone. James the RA was also naked in his bed and currently trying to scramble for clothes as Phichit laughed. “Oh Yuuri! This is great! Wait Wait!”

“Phichit… don’t you dare!” But it was too late, his phone was out and he was opening his music app.

**_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_ **

**_Oh baby, baby_ **

**_Oops, you think I'm in love_ **

**_That I'm sent from above_ **

**_I'm not that innocent_ **

**_Oops, I did it again_ **

 

* * *

 

Phichit was Yuuri level drunk. He had come in 6th place at the Grand Prix Finale. That was not problem. He was happy to be here. Him and Chris were neck and neck all season. He was happy for his best friend. He had got what he wanted, he had Victor and he was so happy. Chris was feeding him shot after shot and they were watching the rest of the room dissolve into chaos. JJ was hanging on his fiancé and babbling in French. Otabek and little Yuri were in a corner they thought no one could see them. Yuri had the poor Kazakh pinned to the wall and was currently devouring his face.  Yuri’s rink mate, Mila was currently pissing off the Italian twin.  It was a great night.

He smiled at Chris “I’m leaving… my room is 4420. Just so you know.”

He stood and walked out of the room, winking at Yuuri on his way. Yuuri smiled and went back to hanging on a drunk Victor.

**_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_ **

**_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_ **

**_I think I did it again_ **

**_I made you believe we're more than just friends_ **

**_Oh baby, it might seem like a crush_ **

**_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_ **

**_'Cause to lose all my senses_ **

**_That is just so typically me_ **

**_Oh baby, baby_ **

**_Oops, I did it again_ **

****

Phichit wanted to scream. He rolled over into a groaning Chris and suddenly sat up. Yuuri and Victor were sitting at the end of his bed as Yuuri held his extra room key and his phone. “Mooooooorning.”

He rolled over into Chris and threw the blankets over them. “I’m disappointed in you Victor.” Chris was laughing next to him. “And you! Get out of my bed!”

Chris kissed him lightly and threw a pillow at the happy couple. “Shoo or I tell Yuuri about that time in Vegas.”

Victor scooped a squirming and laughing Yuuri up in his arms and left the room.


End file.
